Falling In Love With The Prince (Book 1: Pink Blossom Series)
by DraconianKat
Summary: Lady Rin is her own person and isn't shy about showing it. After a marriage interview with the First Prince of Clarines, Izana, she starts to wonder if she's scared him off or peaked his interest. (Rated M for Triggering content)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Prince

It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Clarines. The sun warmed my face and the gentle wind played with my long, wavy black hair. My hazel eyes feel on the two graves in front of me. They belonged to my mother and younger sister. Even though the tragedy was thirteen years ago, I still recall it clearly in my mind. I still have nightmares and panic attacks too. Ever since the incident, I vowed to never be helpless again, so I picked up a sword and haven't put it down since.

"Mom… Yui… I wanted to let you know, that Dad is remarrying today. She's a nice lady. Lady Akira is her name. She has a son. Takeo. He's much younger than you would be today, Yui, but he's still nice. It's going to be weird, having four people, in the family again. I got so used to it, just being Dad and I. Don't worry, Mom, I know he hasn't forgotten you. He's just continuing his life, the best he can. We miss you, every day."

"It's time to go, Lady Rin."

It was Hiroto. He used to be the attendant for the King of Clarines, but his health had started to go downhill, so he was dismissed. My father had employed him, as a stablehand when I was just a girl. He was also the one, who taught me how to use a sword.

"Alright, let's go."

I followed him to the area of our property that had been set up for the wedding. It was beautifully decorated, with white lilies at the end of each row of seating. At the front, was an archway that was decorated with vines and white blossoms. A piece of white fabric was laid down as the center aisle.

I took my seat at the front and laid my hands on my lavender dress. I hated wearing dresses. I would much rather be in pants and shirt any day, which is why I always wore them underneath. It probably had to do with, how much I trained. I always trained in pants, and since I trained every spare moment, I felt the most comfortable wearing them.

"Rin!" Takeo called as he approached.

"Hey, Takeo."

He sat down beside me and looked eagerly at me.

"You want me to tell you another story don't you?"

"Yeah! You tell the best pirate stories!"

I told the best pirate stories because they were true. Two years after my mom and sister had been killed, my father found out about my training and was furious. It caused a big fight, that led to me running away and joining a pirate ship for two years. Needless to say, my father was more than willing to let me train, if I agreed never to do that again. The adventure had given me lots of valuable experience, though. I'm not proud to say that I've killed, more than once, but such was the life of a pirate. Aside from my father and soon to be mother, no one knew about me being with pirates.

"I'll tell you a story later."

"But…"

"No buts. The ceremony is about to start. I promise I'll make it a good one."

"Okay, I guess I could wait."

He slumped in his chair and pouted. For a teenager, he sure acted like a kid.

A few moments later the musicians started the music and the ceremony got underway. It was a beautiful ceremony. Everything went exactly how it was supposed to. At the reception, I ended up being the target of many young nobles, who were interested in courting me. I did my best to politely turn them down. They were interested in the me, that was dressed up like a doll for display, not the real me. I know it might be wishful thinking, but I had hoped that I would find a man, who would be willing to spar with me.

"Lady Rin, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this just arrived for you." a messenger said as he handed me an envelope.

I flipped it over, to open it and I saw the royal seal! What could royalty be contacting me for? I opened it and read in my head.

'Greetings Lady Rin,

I have just received your request for a marriage interview and I would like you to come to the castle in Wistal, one week from when you receive this letter. I look forward to meeting you. I'll see you in a week.

Sincerely,

The First Prince Of Clarines, Izana.'

My jaw just about hit the floor. I never sent a request for a marriage interview with Prince Izana. My anger began to rise when I realized it must have been my Dad, who sent the request. Even though I had never met the Prince, I could guess he was like every other noble. He just wanted a wife, to sit there like a doll and look pretty.

As soon as the reception was over, I went straight to my Dad, who had been doing some paperwork in his office.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted at him.

"Why? What did I do?"

"This!" I handed him the letter.

"When did you get this?"

"Just today, during the reception! Why didn't you ask me before doing something like that?!"

"Because you would have said no."

"So then, why do it, if you know I'm not going to like it?!"

"Because, my dear, you are twenty-three now. It's time for you to marry, and stop acting like a child, who doesn't get her way. Since you've continued to turn offers down, I had no choice."

My Dad ran his hand through his peppered colored hair and let out a sigh. I hated seeing my Dad so frustrated, so I caved.

"Fine, I'll go to the dumb interview."

"Good. Now you should go pack your things. It doesn't say how long you'll be staying, so I suggest you pack well."

"Yes, Dad."

I arrived at the castle in Wistal and was led to the garden and instructed to wait there. I thought it was odd, that the Prince hadn't been there to greet me when I arrived, but I was told he had to take care of a few things, before our interview.

As soon as the messenger left, I pulled off my dress and stuffed it into a bush. I, of course, was wearing my brown pants and blue button up men's shirt underneath. Hiroto was with me, so I grabbed the hat that he was wearing and stuffed my black hair up into it. Then he handed me the practice sword I had asked him to bring. If Prince Izana wanted me as a wife, he needed to know what he was getting.

I swung the sword around while I waited. I was curious to see if he knew anything about sword fighting, so I purposefully made mistakes.

"Your guard is too low."

I turned around and saw a well-dressed man, with medium blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"Pardon?" I started my act.

"Let me show you." he grabbed another practice sword and demonstrated what he meant, then signaled for me to try it.

"I see, that's much better," I said as I corrected myself. "You obviously know what you're talking about when it comes to combat, care to spar?" I had no idea who he was, but I figured it couldn't be the Prince. The Prince would have introduced himself.

"Sure, I have some time."

We sparred for about a half an hour. He was fast. I almost had a hard time keeping up. He was good enough to have me on the defensive the whole time. In the end, that was his advantage and he won the match.

"You're much better then I thought you would be."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I turned and grabbed one of the glasses of water that one of the servants had brought while we had been sparring.

"I just have one question: Did you have your guard low, so you could spar?"

"You caught me."

"Well, then shall we continue with the interview..." He used the tip of his sword to knock the hat off my head, causing my hair to fall. "...Lady Rin."

No! It couldn't have been!

"Are you Prince Izana?"

"Pleased to meet you."

"You knew it was me the whole time?!"

"Yes, I did."

"But how?"

He walked over to the bush and pulled out my dress.

"This is your dress isn't it?"

I put my hand over my face. "You saw me set up the whole thing didn't you?"

He let out a hearty laugh. "It was so amusing, I almost gave myself away."

I let myself laugh a little too. "I guess it must have looked pretty funny."

"I'm curious as to why you did it, though."

"I wanted you to see the real me. I refuse to be some doll you can just put on display." I told him as I became serious again. I was also surprisingly bold. I guess since I sparred with him, he was easier to talk to.

"Those are bold words." He walked up to me and stopped only when we were toe to toe. I didn't retreat and I looked him square in the eyes. "You have bold eyes too."

"Thank you, Prince Izana."

The rest of the interview flowed like a normal conversation. I was surprised at how different he was. He wasn't like any other noble I had met. I could tell, he still liked things proper, but there was something about him, that was a nice change of pace, even if I couldn't put my finger on it. We continued to talk for half an hour, then it was time for me to return home.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Trip

"You did what?!" my Dad yelled, after just hearing me tell him, that I sparred with the Prince.

"I sparred with him. I wanted him to know the real me."

"While I understand your reasons, Rin, that was very improper." my new mom added.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened, if he had been offended by your little experiment?!" My Dad raged again.

"Yes, but he wasn't, so will you relax. It's fine."

"I'm restricting you to the house for a month."

"What?! Dad, that's not …"

"I don't care! I've made my decision!"

Without another word, I stormed out, went to my room and flopped on my bed face down. A whole month without training was going to suck. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!"

It was Lady Akira.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure."

"You know your father means well, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I just wish he'd lighten up and be the person he was before…"

"You mean before your mother and sister died?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think he'll ever be the same man. The experience has changed him as much as it has you. You wouldn't have learned to use a sword or had your pirate adventure if it hadn't happened. The experience is a part of the two of you now, and it always will be."

"Yeah, I know." I sat up. "Being stuck inside for a whole month is going to suck."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Akira teased.

I smiled at her.

"There's that smile. Now you should get ready. It's almost time for dinner."

At dinner, I told Takeo another story.

"So, there was Pirate Ron (I'm Ron in the stories) face to face with the rival Captain. They locked eyes as both of them drew their swords. It was an intense battle that only lasted a short time…"

"Then what happened?!" Takeo enthused.

"Well, Ron quickly realized that he was no match for the enemy captain, so he was going to have to outsmart him."

"How'd he do that?!"

"The next time Ron was swiped with the sword, he pretended it was a critical hit and fell to the deck. When the enemy came close to see if Ron was dead, Ron quickly ran the captain through with his sword!"

"Yes! Another win for Pirate Ron!"

I just giggled at my little brother's enthusiasm. He always got so wrapped up in my stories.

"Did Pirate Ron ever get revenge for the murder of his family?"

Suddenly, Dad and Akira were intently listening. I didn't want to lie, but with both parents knowing the truth about my being a pirate, if I told the truth I didn't know how my Dad would react. I figured that because Takeo had straight up asked me, I should tell the truth.

"Yes, he did. He killed everyone who had been involved."

"Awesome! Tell me that story!"

"Perhaps another time, Takeo. For now, I think it's best you finish your studies." His mother stepped in.

"Aw, mom! I really want to hear it!"

"I'll tell you another time, but right now you should listen to your mother." I encouraged.

"Okay…" he got up from the table and disappeared.

"Please tell me that was a lie." my dad pleaded.

"Sorry, I wish I could."

"Just how many people have you killed?" Akira asked.

"I was on the ship for two years, I lost count after 20… or 25 if you count the men I killed for revenge." I didn't mean for it to come out casual, but it did. I guess I had ranted to the pirate crew enough about my revenge that it almost didn't phase me anymore to talk about it.

"I don't know if I can take any more of those stories." my father said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I don't know how you deal with it." Akira shook her head.

"Easy, they're all bastards that deserved it."

"Watch Your Language!" My father roared.

"Sorry, but it was the only term that came to mind. Can you sit there and honestly tell me that you're not happy those bas- jerks are dead?"

There had been two bad habits that I had picked up from my time with the pirates. The first one was cursing and the second one was joking at the worst possible time. I was getting better at not cursing, but it still slipped out every now and again.

"No… I suppose not." Dad finally answered my question.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight," I said as I stood up from the table. I walked over and gave Dad and Akira a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, Rin." They said in unison

The next month dragged on as I counted down the days to when I could go outside again. Finally, that day had arrived, and I was at my training again in an old barn that was on our property. Hiroto set it up so that I could train with several opponents. I turned around to hit the next one when I saw that it was Dad. I instantly stopped my sword before it struck.

"Enjoying your newfound freedom again I see."

"Well, that's what happens when you lock me inside for a month," I replied snidely as I stuck the tip of my practice sword to the ground and placed my hands on its hilt.

"I didn't come to pick a fight with you."

"Then why did you come?"

"This arrived for you today." He handed me an envelope with the royal seal on it. I opened it and read it.

"Prince Izana wants us to visit him in Wistal."

"He wants the whole family to come?" Dad asked.

"Yes. He wants us to visit for a couple of weeks."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he said he wants us there as soon as we are able."

"Then I guess we leave tomorrow."

The next day, we headed out and arrived at the castle that evening. Prince Izana was there to greet us then led us straight to an overly elaborate dining table. I made the introductions as we sat down then conversation flowed as we ate.

Prince Izana still hadn't explained why he had asked us to come, so, even though it was considered rude, I asked.

"Prince Izana, why did you ask for all of us to come here?"

I earned a glare from Dad.

"Our first encounter was not what I expected."

"That's not an answer."

"I simply wanted to get to know your family. I understand your father, Lord Takashi, has recently remarried."

"Yes. My mother and younger sister were killed in a bandit attack when we were on our way home from visiting relatives."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Tell me, was their deaths the reason you picked up a sword?"

"Yes, it was."

"Who was your teacher?"

I saw my father put his face in his hands. Obviously, he didn't think the conversation was going well. He even stopped eating.

"For the most part, it was a stablehand of ours. He used to be in your father's employ, but because of health, he was later dismissed."

"And the other part?"

There was no getting out of that question. I had to answer honestly.

"I was on a -"

"Rin! That's enough!" Dad's voice boomed as he stood up. He turned to the Prince. "I am sorry for my daughter's behavior, Your Highness. She tends to have a mind of her own."

"It's quite alright, Lord Takashi. I'm simply curious as to how she acquired such skill with a sword."

It was a good thing my father stopped me. I had almost forgotten that Takeo was in the room and he also didn't know about my pirate days so I decided to change how I answered the question.

"Prince Izana, do you like stories?"

"Generally, yes, but it depends on the story."

"You'll like Rin's stories, Your Highness!" Takeo piped up. "Which story are you going to tell him, Rin?"

"I'm thinking... the one where Ron gets his revenge."

"AWESOME!" Takeo over enthused as he leaned in.

"Pirate Ron was on his ship when they pulled into the port of a country close to his own. He asked the Captain for permission then went ashore. Once he was there, he got himself some food and wandered about the marketplace. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of one of the men that had murdered his family!"

"How did he know it was the right guy?" Takeo asked.

"The faces of each man had been burned into his memory, so there was no mistaking that this was one of those men. So, Ron secretly followed the man and was lead to a small campsite with four other men. They were all the men that had been involved with killing his family."

"Oh, they are so going to get it!"

"Ron waited until nightfall and began to kill them in their sleep. He killed all of them except the leader. Ron kicked him and woke him up. The leader sprung to his feet and demanded to know who he was and why he had killed his men. Ron said he wanted a rematch."

"Was the leader scared?"

"No. Just the opposite in fact. You have to remember that Ron was only thirteen at the time. So, the bandit just laughed."

"Ooooh, he's going to regret that."

"Ron drew his sword and nicked the leader's arm to prove his point. Finally, the leader drew his sword and the two of them began their duel. To Ron, it felt like it lasted hours, but in truth, it was only about half an hour. Finally… after a hard battle, Ron caught the leader with his guard too low and ran him through."

"That's the best story yet! What did you think of it Prince Izana?"

I looked at the Prince and saw that he had a serious look on his face. From what I knew of him thus far, I could tell he wasn't a stupid man. I was pretty sure he had figured it out. Takeo was only 14 years old, so he didn't catch on that it was more than a story. Since I was going to have to bluntly answer the Prince's question at some point, I figured I might as well tell Takeo the truth.

"I believe there is more to this story, isn't there Lady Rin?"

Prince Izana's question told me that he had already figured it out.

"Yes."

"There's more?!"

"Yes, Takeo. Now listen closely…" I waited to make sure I had his full attention. "All the stories I've told you have actually happened."

"Really?! So, Pirate Ron is real?! That's so -"

"Takeo, I asked you to listen."

"Sorry."

"Yes, they are true stories, but the pirate's name wasn't Ron. It was Rin and he was actually a girl." I told it to him that way to see if he could figure it out. I saw the gears turn in his head and his face changed when I saw he had figured it out.

"You mean that you were a pirate?! And you really did all those things?!" He asked with excitement building.

I was wearing a dress with short sleeves, so I pulled it, and the sleeve of the men's shirt underneath, up so that he could see the scar on my shoulder. It was the same scar from the Ron story about tricking the rival pirate captain.

"Wow! That's so cool! I have the best sister ever!"

I was surprised he was taking it this well.

"Takeo! Settle down and behave like a proper gentleman!" Akira scolded.

"Sorry…"

I turned my attention to Prince Izana.

"How long were you on the pirate ship?" Prince Izana asked then took a sip of his wine.

"Two years."

Prince Izana nearly spat out his drink. I had to try my best not to laugh; it had been the most expression I had seen on his face, thus far. The Prince quickly composed himself.

"Why were you on a pirate ship for that long?"

"Two years after my mother and sister were killed, my father found out about my training. He didn't like it, so we ended up in a huge fight. The end result, I ran away. I just happened to end up on a pirate ship. It was a valuable experience; it taught me a lot."

"It was a disgrace!" my father shouted as he stood up again. "Not only did you have me worried sick! But I had to come up with some sort of excuse as to where you were!"

"Lord Takashi, please control your temper and sit back down." Prince Izana ordered.

Dad did as he was told.

Prince Izana turned to me again.

"Did you pick up any habits from the pirates?" His face and voice were filled with disgust at the word 'pirate'.

"I do tend to curse a little when I get overly emotional, but I'm working on that. I also can make jokes at the most inopportune times. Aside from that, only the skills with the sword." I tried to sound casual and downplay it so it didn't seem like such a big deal, but the look on the Prince's face didn't change. If it did, it was only more serious.

There was a moment of silence.

"I would like everyone, except Lady Rin, to leave."

My family did as they were told and soon it was only Prince Izana and I.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"I would like to have a physician look at you."

I knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to know if I had been with a man. I could confidently tell him I hadn't been, but he seemed like the type of man who needed proof.

"I understand."

"Good. I'll send him to your room tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Fights And Nightmares

The next morning, the physician came by my temporary room and did a full physical. I knew he was only after one thing, but he must have been ordered by Prince Izana to do the full workup.

After breakfast, I was told I could wander the castle ground as I pleased. So, I dressed in my brown pants and blue men's shirt, or as I liked to call it, my sparring clothes, and place my long wavy black hair in a gentle ponytail. I decided I was just going to wander. I eventually found some guards that were training with practice swords, so I sat on the low wall, leaned against a pillar, and watched.

It appeared to be the captain of the guard trying to train his men, but they were getting their butts beat pretty badly. Sometimes literally, because the captain would boot them in the rear end, sending them out of the circle of comrades, who were watching. I was only able to watch it for half an hour before their pitifulness became unbearable.

"Move your feet! You'll be dead if you stand still!" I smiled to myself when I realized I sounded like Hiroto.

All of the men looked at me, including the captain.

"And what would you know about wielding a sword?"

"A lot more than your men apparently."

"Then why don't you come and show us then?" One of the soldiers called out.

"Silence!" The captain ordered.

"Come on Captain. Let me have a sword and I'll show you what I can do. Maybe we can even teach them a thing or two."

"Alright, but you'll be sparring with me." He tossed me a sword and I easily caught it.

As our practice swords clashed, I explained loudly, why I was doing what I was doing. It was how Hiroto taught me, so I figured I would try it with them. I eventually did a little trick that sent the captain's sword flying out of his hand and winning me the match.

"And that… is how it's done." I bowed briefly to the captain and I began to walk away now that I had my fun.

"Wait! Who are you?" The captain asked.

"She's Lady Rin, daughter of Lord Takashi, and someone whom I'm considering to be my wife." Prince Izana informed as he appeared out of nowhere.

I was surprised to hear he was still even considering me as an option. Even if he'd received the doctor's report by now, the fact that I was a pirate, I thought, would have turned him off for good.

"Your Highness!" The captain and his men bowed instantly.

"Good morning, Prince Izana." I greeted and gave a bow of my own.

"It would seem she's bested you, Captain."

Everyone stood up.

"I was taking it easy on her. I didn't want to hurt her."

"There are women who are criminals too! What would you do if you came across one?" I spat out, not thinking first.

"The Lady has a point." Prince Izana agreed. "Spar with her again!"

"Your Highness?" the captain seemed a little off-put by the order.

"You heard me."

Without another word, we sparred again. It took me a little longer, but I still won the match. This time, the tip of my fake sword was at his throat.

"Tell me, Lady Rin, have you ever fired a bow?" Prince Izana asked as he approached and handed me a glass of water.

I took a quick drink before answering. "A few times, but never long enough to get good at it."

"Follow me."

I followed the Prince and he led me to an archery range. He handed me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I took my stance, notched my arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow landed in the second outermost ring.

"Not bad for a beginner, but your stance is off and your elbow needs to be up more."

He showed me what he meant and I did my best to mimic him. After looking at me he stepped in behind me and adjusted my elbow gently with his hand. I could feel the warmth of his face against mine. It was enough to make my heart race.

"Now try." his voice was almost a whisper and it made my heart flutter.

I released my arrow and it landed in the bullseye. I turned my head towards him to say thank you but forgot how close he was. His blonde hair framed his face perfectly and his sapphire eyes shone beautifully in the sunlight. He must have been able to tell I was staring because he turned his face towards mine and locked eyes with me. I felt myself blush. We're so close I could feel his breath.

"Forgive my intrusion, Your Highness, but a letter marked 'Urgent' has just arrived for you." a messenger said as he approached.

Prince Izana quickly pulled away and took the letter from the messenger and sent him away.

I watched as his face grew more serious as he read it.

"I need to go, but I'll only be gone for a few days. We can continue our archery lesson when I return."

My heart sank when I heard he had to leave, but I knew it couldn't be helped so I nodded.

The next few days dragged on. I was wandering the grounds like I had every day for the past few days, in my sparring clothes and my sword by my side, when I heard some of the guards shouting at one another. I quickly hid in the shadows and listened.

"If anyone is going to get her, it's me!" one shouted.

"And I already told you, she's already mine!"

What were they thinking?! Fighting over a girl while on duty? And where was the captain?

I peeked my head around the corner just in time to see them draw their swords on one another. I knew this had to stop, so I drew my sword, leapt from the shadows and smacked them both backwards, landing them on their butts.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" One shouted at me.

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"We were training!" The other one told me.

"Oh is that what this was? Because I heard you fighting over a girl, and on shift no less." I scolded.

"Yeah, so? What is it to you?" The first one snidely asked.

"Well, first, I know that fighting each other while on duty, is strictly prohibited. Second, you raised your voice and talked down to, not only a Lady, but an honored guest of Prince Izana."

I saw both men freeze in fear when they realized I was right.

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Prince Izana as soon as he returns. Since I'm only here as a guest, it's not my place to decide your punishment."

"What's going on here?" the captain asked as he walked up.

"Two of your men decided to have a little duel while on shift, and over a girl no less."

"What?!" the captain's face went red with rage.

"I've told them that I will be informing Prince Izana when he returns."

"Well if you didn't then, I certainly would! Behavior like this is disgraceful! Until the Prince returns and decides your punishment, you two will be relieved from duty."

The two guards hung their heads as they stood up and walked away.

"Lady Rin." he said with a softer tone.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Whenever the Prince returns from his trips, he always gets me to report everything that went on. When he returns, this time, I'll send for you, so you can explain the whole story."

"Yes, sir."

Prince Izana returned the next day and I had been summoned to give my report. I decided I would wear a dress because it just felt necessary. I even braided my hair and had it nicely pulled over to the front of my shoulder.

When I entered the large office, I saw Prince Izana at his desk and the captain standing in front of him, but just off to the right side. Both of them were looking at me as I entered. I stood beside the captain and curtsied.

"I hear there were some problems while I was away."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, enlighten me."

I went into detail about what happened and how I intervened. His face grew more serious as he intently listened to everything I said.

"Captain, inform the two men that they are going to spend two weeks in the brig. When their sentence is up they will be demoted back down to apprentice."

I figured the demotion would happen, but compared to a pirate ship, Prince Izana was being kind. On the pirate ship, there would have been twenty lashes to go along with being locked up.

"You're dismissed."

Because my thoughts had been on how things were at sea, I instinctively bowed and turned to walk away with the captain.

"I only meant the captain." Prince Izana clarified.

I turned back around and faced him as he rose from his chair, walked over and stood in front of me.

"I am curious, though."

"About what, highness?"

"You could have ignored the situation or hid it from me. Why didn't you?"

"While I do bend the rules on a regular basis, there are some boundaries I won't cross. Plus, I know if I were in your position I would want everyone to be honest with me about what happened while I was away."

"You are something." He gently took my braid in his fingers and played with it.

I found myself lost in his sapphire eyes again.

"There was one other thing I wanted to discuss with you. Your physical was inconclusive in one area."

I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Forgive my forwardness, but it's about if I've ever been with a man or not, isn't it?"

I was surprised when I saw a blush appear on his cheeks, but after a moment it quickly faded.

"Yes, would you care to explain?"

"Believe it or not, I think it happened while riding a horse on my way home from running away. I was riding like I always did when pain just ripped through me." I felt myself blush. This was typically not a thing that unmarried people discussed. "I assure you, Prince Izana, I have never been with a man." I made my voice as confident as it could be.

He looked like he studied my face for a moment.

"Alright then."

"May I ask you a question, your highness?"

"I suppose."

"When you first met me and we sparred, did you do it for fun or to put me in my place?"

Prince Izana took my chin with his first finger and thumb as he locked his eyes with mine. My heart began to flutter wildly in my chest.

"Who says it wasn't both?" he gave a small grin.

I scowled a little. "Does that mean you enjoyed putting me in my place?" I studied him as I tried to figure him out, but I didn't realize I was still scowling.

Unexpectedly, he planted his lips on mine in a firm kiss. I felt my face get hot and my heart went crazy. His lips were soft and fit perfectly with mine. After a brief moment, he broke the kiss and gazed into my eyes again.

"What was that for?" I was suddenly shy and unsure of what else to say.

"You were scowling, what else could I do?"

That night even though I had a good day with the prince, nightmares still plagued my sleep. I had them every night since being in the castle, but tonight's was particularly bad. They were always the worst when I wasn't at home.

I bolted upright screaming and tears streaming down my face. Through my tears, I could see my whole family and even Prince Izana was there.

Dad quickly took me in his arms, just as he had done every night that my nightmares had been bad. It only took a few moments, then I was fine again.

"I didn't mean to wake everyone." I apologize as I wiped tears away.

"It's no trouble, Rin." Akira comforted.

"It's not the pirates, you dream about when you scream like that, is it?" Takeo was filled with concern.

"No, it's about my mom and sister." At least, that's what it was, this time.

On occasion, I would have nightmares about the first man I killed, but I didn't need Takeo knowing that. I looked at Prince Izana and saw he was concerned as well.

"Prince Izana, you didn't need to get out of bed for this."

"I've told the guards to wake me up if they believe something requires my attention. I believe this qualifies."

I didn't know what to say. My heart was still racing from the nightmare and I felt the adrenaline still running through my body.

"Do you have nightmares every night?" The Prince asked.

"Yes, but not all of them are this bad. When I'm away from home they get worse."

"Perhaps it would be best for you to return home. That way you could get some proper sleep."

I really didn't want to go home, but I hadn't slept well since I got here.

"I agree, but I'm sorry to cut our visit short, Prince Izana."

"Don't you worry about that. There will be more opportunities for us to get to know one another." He comforted.

So, it had been decided. We were going home tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Being Courted

I had been at home for six months and still hadn't heard anything from Prince Izana. I was starting to lose the confidence he had given me. He had promised more opportunities to get to know each other, but none had arisen yet. The kiss he had given me was still fresh in my mind. Perhaps it was the reason why I wasn't able to focus.

"You're off your game today, Lady Rin. Focus!" Hiroto corrected as a dummy struck me in the back.

He was an older man now, he had a slender frame for a man, but his still strong muscles filled him out a little. He had shaggy gray hair and full beard he had decided to grow out in the past year.

I could feel his brown eyes watch me as I struggled with my training. When I was finished I leaned down and place my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Hiroto came over to me and crossed his arms.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Prince Izana still hasn't sent for me again."

"I'm sure he just got caught up with what's going on with his brother."

"Something's going on with Prince Zen?" I asked as I stood back up.

"My old contacts have told me, that he's befriended a red haired common girl. So, by Prince Izana's reputation, he's probably got a plan that will either drive them apart or bring them together."

"Red hair? I would like to see it some day."

"When things progress with you and Prince Izana, then I'm sure you will."

"Yeah, if they progress."

"Sorry to interrupt, but your father has asked to see you, m'lady." one of the servants informed me, as he entered the barn.

"Alright. Let's go."

I followed the messenger to my father's office and when we arrived, he was absorbed in his paperwork as always. The messenger turned around and left right away.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know… Akira is pregnant."

"Really?! That's so amazing! Congratulations!" I was so overjoyed. I didn't have much to say in the way of words except what I already said.

"Now don't get too excited. It's still early so there is a chance she could lose it, but I wanted to let you know… Also, this came for you."

I took the letter that my father handed me and almost let out a squeal when I saw the royal seal on the back. I quickly opened the letter and my eyes soaked in every word.

"Well? Is it good news?"

"Yes! Prince Izana wants me to live at the castle in Wistal, so he can court me. He says he wants me to 'make the castle my new home for the time being'."

"I guess you'd better get packing then." I saw Dad give me his I'm-proud-of-you smile.

"Yes! I'm going to do that right now!"

I ran out of the room and packed everything I could think of to make the new room feel like home so my nightmares might not be so bad. It took me the rest of the day to pack and the next morning I left for the castle.

When I arrived at the castle, I was greeted by Prince Izana and led to the extravagant garden. As we entered the center of the garden, there was a man with platinum blonde hair and the woman with red hair that I had heard about.

"Zen."

Both turned to greet us.

"Lord Brother."

"I would like to introduce, Lady Rin, daughter of Lord Takashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rin."

"Likewise, Prince Zen." I gave him a curtsy.

I tried my best not to stare at the woman's red hair, but it simply cried out for attention. I almost didn't even notice a server bring drinks into the garden. It wasn't till Prince Izana offered me one, that I snapped out of it.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Rin. My name is Shirayuki."

At the moment, I had forgotten that she had been a common girl and was curious as to why she didn't introduce herself with her title.

"Forgive my forwardness, but may I ask what your title is?"

"It's 'Friend of The Crown' from Tanbarun."

I burst out laughing but did my best to compose myself quickly.

"I'm sorry, I've just never heard that title before."

"And you wouldn't have. Shirayuki is the only one to hold the title. I found it amusing myself when I first heard it." Prince Izana explained as he smiled.

I again found myself distracted by Shirayuki's red hair.

"Something wrong, Lady Rin?" Shirayuki asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just fascinated by your hair. I've never seen anything like it, even in all my travels."

"It's alright, I get that a lot. What kind of traveling did you do?"

"It's a long story, I'll save it for another time." I figured it would be best to save the tale of my pirating days for another time. I didn't know if this courtship with Prince Izana would last, so, for now, I wanted to keep it to myself.

"We have time. Please, I would like to hear it."

I didn't know what to do. I looked a Prince Izana for some sort of clue, but he gave none. I took a bigger drink of my wine, then I normally did and looked back at Prince Zen. I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened, from my mom and sister being killed to the end of my life on the pirate ship.

I saw Prince Izana out of the corner of my eye, he was smiling. No doubt, it was from his brother's reaction. Prince Zen choked on his drink when I first mentioned pirates and Shirayuki were wide-eyed.

"Lord Brother, may I speak with you a moment?" Zen requested with irritation in his voice.

"Of course."

The two men walked off around a corner and out of earshot.

"Finally. Now I can take this stupid thing off." I pulled the dress off in one smooth motion revealing the men's clothes underneath. I grabbed Shirayuki's hand. "Let's go eavesdrop." I heard a slight squeak out of her when I dragged her behind me, but she was quiet when she needed to be. It didn't take long to find the two brothers, but we, of course, stayed hidden around the corner.

"After all the grief you gave me about Shirayuki, you go and court a girl like that?!"

"She is nobility, and I've had a physician look at her. There are no remnants of her life on the pirate ship."

"Then let me ask you this, Lord Brother. What does she have to offer the kingdom?"

Izana chuckled. "She's very good at handling sticky situations. You could learn a thing or two."

"Why would you say that?"

"That's something I'm going to let you find out for yourself, Zen. As you get to know her, I'm sure you'll find her almost as interesting."

There was a silence.

"Well, then if you have no further questions, we should return."

When I heard this, I quickly dragged Shirayuki back with me and quickly slipped my dress back on. I was smoothing out the wrinkles when the Princes returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Prince Izana said.

"It's perfectly fine, your highness."

I had to do everything I could, to stop myself from laughing at the expression on Shirayuki's face. I guess I must have startled her with my quick and unusual actions.

"Is something wrong, Shirayuki?" Prince Zen asked in confusion.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. I've just been getting to know Lady Rin better, that's all."

I almost lost it, but I did manage to keep it together. I also had to hand it to Shirayuki, she could compose herself almost as well as any noble.

"If I may, Prince Izana, I would like to go unpack my things now. I brought quite a bit and I'd like to be unpacked before dinner this evening."

"Yes, of course, I have some things to attend to anyway. We'll see you at dinner Zen."

"Yes, Lord brother."

As soon as I entered my new room, I burst out laughing. The whole situation had been rather priceless. Depending on how close Prince Zen and Shirayuki were would decide if she told him about their eavesdropping. As for Prince Izana, I was pretty sure he knew I was there, but I wasn't too worried. Prince Izana already had a taste of what I was like, so anything I did now probably wouldn't have surprised him that much.

Once I had a good laugh, I pulled my dress off and put my hair into a simple ponytail as I worked on setting up my room exactly as it was back home. The shape of the room was a little different, but I did my best. When I was finished, it looked almost exactly like my room at home.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find Lady Rin?"

I turned around and saw a man with turquoise hair and brown eyes.

"You're looking at her."

He looked a little shocked but collected himself quickly.

"Prince Zen would like to see you."

"Alright, let's go."

"Don't you want to change first, Lady Rin?"

"No. The formal introductions are done, so now it's time for Prince Zen to see the real me."

"Alright then. My name is Mitsuhide, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Mitsuhide."

The two of us walked to the training courtyard. As soon as I saw the area, I figured that Prince Zen would want to know how good I really was with a sword. I went over to where the training swords were and grabbed one.

"Mitsuhide, I thought I asked you to get Lady Rin." Prince Zen said sarcastically with distaste.

I was still in front of the practice swords, so I grabbed a second one. "I'm right here, Your Highness." I snapped back as I turned to face him. I grabbed one of the swords by the base of the fake blade and passed it to Prince Zen, then I readied my stance. "Now, shall we start?"

"Yes, let's."

I let Prince Zen make the first attack. He wasn't as fast as his older brother, but he was still quite a challenge to me. Our swords clashed and I had to incorporate some of the fancier footwork I had been taught while on the pirate ship in order to keep up.

After about an hour of intense sparring, Prince Zen caught me on a careless mistake. This ended up giving him the upper hand and he won our duel.

I glanced over at Mitsuhide, who was now watching with a blonde woman and Shirayuki, and I could see the shock on their faces. I'm guessing it was because I held my own against Prince Zen for so long. I turned my attention back to Prince Zen.

"I may have spent time on a pirate ship, Your Highness, but I assure you that I am still an honorable woman. I could have chosen to lie and keep my past hidden from you, but I chose, to be honest. I need you to see me as who I am and not some misconception, from the point of a pirate or a Lady."

Prince Zen was silent.

"As you get to know me, I hope you can see the real me and nothing else." I tossed my sword to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5: The Dinner

That night at dinner, I felt Prince Zen glare at me. I couldn't understand why he was making a bigger deal out of it than his brother.

"What did you think of her skills, Zen?" Prince Izana inquired.

That question alone told me he had probably watched the match, or someone told him about our duel.

"She's more skilled than I expected."

"I held my own for about an hour, then he caught me on a careless mistake."

I heard Prince Zen mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out.

"Sounds like you two had fun then." Prince Izana concluded.

"There's nothing 'fun' about this!" Prince Zen shouted as he stood up. "I'm going to get some air." He made his way to the door.

"Zen!" Shirayuki called.

He didn't stop and slammed the door as he left. Shirayuki stood up to go after him.

"Wait, I'll go after him. I think there're some things he needs to hear from me." I told her and I signaled her to stay.

It took a few minutes, but I finally found him sitting in a tree in a nearby courtyard. I pulled my dress off and was in my men's clothes. I climbed up the tree and sat on a nearby branch that was almost parallel to the one he was on.

"Prince Zen, why do you have such distaste for me? I know it has something to do with my time on the pirate ship, but your brother seems to have moved past that. So why can't you?"

He just stared off into space like I wasn't even there.

"Something happened with Shirayuki didn't it?" I prodded.

"It wasn't long ago that I had to rescue her from pirates."

"I see." I had seen the way they looked at each other. It was plain to see, that they were in love. He was silent again. Obviously, his encounter with the pirates had been more than your average encounter with them.

"Prince Zen, if I came across anyone, who had a history with bandits, I can assure you I would be upset, just like you are now. Everyone has at least one thing they're not proud of, or that they regret. Running away was reckless and selfish. I'm not proud of my actions that led to being on that pirate ship, but it's a part of me now. If you were to take that away, then I wouldn't be the same person. I believe those experiences have actually made me a better person. I hope that in time, you'll be able to see me for who I am now, and not who I was."

Prince Zen was still silent. I couldn't tell if my words changed his mind at all, but I could see that he was thinking about them. His stomach let out a loud growl that caused him to blush. I burst out laughing.

Once I composed myself, I leapt out of the tree and back onto the ground. I looked up at him. "Come on. Let's go enjoy the rest of our dinner. We can always talk more later."

"Very well." He leapt down.

I put my dress back on and smoothed out the wrinkles.

After we entered the dining room and sat down, Shirayuki was the first to say something.

"Is everything alright, Zen?"

"I'm fine." his stomach growled again. "I'm just hungry."

I looked at Prince Izana and saw him smiling at me. I wanted to tell him everything that had been said, but I knew now wasn't the time. If he wanted to know I'm sure he would ask me.

After dinner, I went to my room, tossed my dress on the bed, then headed to the training courtyard. I grabbed one of the practice swords and trained. I practiced the move that Prince Zen had caught me on; I also picked up my speed. As I swung my sword I felt my frustration rise. I know Prince Zen had a good reason to distrust pirates, but I was no longer a pirate! So why was he treating me like one?! I mean, at least he was able to save Shirayuki! I wasn't given that luxury!

I spun around to deliver another blow to my imaginary opponent, but instead I struck another sword. It was Prince Izana.

"Care for a partner?"

"Yes, please."

We then clashed swords as we talked.

"Has my brother got under your skin?" he asked.

"You could say that."

"Did it have to do with the conversation you had?"

"Yes and no. He listened, but I'm not sure my words reached him. I just don't get why he's so sensitive about pirates. I know he said they took Shirayuki, but she's still here! He should be grateful! He has no idea how hard life can really be out there!"

Swords continued to clash.

"You're referring to the death of your mother and little sister, aren't you?"

"Yes. I wasn't strong enough to protect them. There was no one there to save the day." I stood down, closed my eyes and let the tears flow down my face. I felt Prince Izana's strong arms wrap around me. I dropped my sword and clung to him. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry. I felt safe in his arms and I eventually began to settle down.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Give Zen some time. He'll warm up."

"You really think so?" I pulled away just enough to look into his beautiful sapphire eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, then I saw that I had soaked his shirt with my tears. "I'm sorry, my Prince, I've made your shirt wet."

"It's nothing that can't be cleaned."

Our eyes were locked and I felt my knees go weak. Prince Izana was exactly the person I needed with me right now. I was beginning to believe there was something being created from our time together. If I was honest, I was falling head over heels for him. I only hoped he felt the same way. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and first finger and began moving his face towards mine.

"Lord Brother."

Of course! Prince Zen would have to be the one to interrupt us. Prince Izana completely released me from his embrace.

"What is it, Zen?"

"I would like to speak with you."

"I'll leave you two alone." I gave a bow and quickly left to leave the two brothers to talk. Normally, I would eavesdrop, but after the kind of day I had, all I wanted was to go to bed.

I bolted upright and was breathing room was dimly lit and I saw Prince Izana sitting in a chair beside my bed with his eyes full of concern.

"You really don't have to come every time I have a nightmare."

"While you are here, it's my job to protect you."

"Unfortunately, this is something you can't protect me from."

"Perhaps not, but I can be here for you all the same."

"If you're sure that's what you want to do, then, thank you. It is always nice to have someone to talk to."

"What was it about this time?"

I spent the next half an hour telling him exactly what happened in my dream. He listened intently and waited till I was finished before he spoke.

"Perhaps getting some fresh air would do you good. What would you say to joining Shirayuki on her outing tomorrow?"

"I'd say that sounds like a nice relaxing way to take my mind off of things."

"Then it's settled, I'll inform them first thing in the morning."

Prince Izana was taking my nightmares much better than I expected. When my father first woke me up from one, he was beside himself and he didn't ask to hear about it or try to come up with a way to make me feel better. Although, my father holding me, usually did the trick. Prince Izana came up with his own way to deal with the problem and it felt like he was trying to get closer to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead then made eye contact. "Try and get some peaceful rest."

"I will."

He walked out of the room and I quickly fell back to sleep.

The next morning I was out with Shirayuki in the woods and with a single attendant named Obi. I had wanted to bring my sword, but Prince Zen still didn't trust me so I was forced to leave it behind. For our little scavenger hunt, I was wearing my typical men's clothes.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I asked as I pointed to another plant.

Shirayuki inspected it. "Not quite. Here look at the picture again." She passed me a book opened to a specific plant. "The flower is a seven pointed blossom, not a five pointed one."

"I don't know how you do it. I don't think I could ever keep all these plants straight."

"Years of practice and learning."

My mind flashed back to my nightmare last night. "Shirayuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know of any remedies that could help with sleep?"

"That would all depend on the reason your sleep was disturbed in the first place. There are plenty of remedies that help with insomnia…"

"What about nightmares?"

"Hmmm… I don't know of any, off the top of my head, but I'm sure given some time I could try and come up with something."

"I see."

"Are you having nightmares?"

I nodded. "They haven't let up since my mother and sister were killed."

"Tell you what, once we get back to the palace with these herbs, I'll make it one of my top priorities."

"You don't have to do that, Shirayuki."

"It's my job to help people. No one should be plagued with nightmares every night."

"Thank you. You are very kind."

"You're welcome." She gave me a warm smile.

I traveled a little ways away, to continue looking for the plant when I heard some rustling in the bush behind me.

"Who's there?" I called out as I spun around. I got no reply.

When I turned back around again, Shirayuki was missing. I was about to call out her name when I felt a firm clothed hand go over my mouth and I quickly passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Captive

When I came to, I tried to move, but my hands were tied together above my head with a strong rope. My wrists hurt from the rope and my shoulders hurt from my arms being above my head.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I looked to my left and saw that Shirayuki was in the same predicament I was.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"No, I only woke up a few moments ago myself. Are you hurt?"

"No, the only pain I feel is in my shoulders and wrists, but that's to be expected." I wiggled my hands around to try and get free, but it was no use, the bonds were too tight. I knew that if I pressed on the base of my thumb hard enough, I could break a small bone in my hand, that would allow me to get my hand free. However, I didn't want to do that just yet, not till I had more information.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up. " spoke a taunting deep voice.

Shirayuki and I turned our attention to the entrance of the small cavern, we were in. It was a bulky man, who had a nasty scar across his face and black balding hair. He was dressed like a bandit, but his posture said, that he had some sophistication about him.

"What do you want with us?!" I demanded.

"Oh it's not me that wants you, the Boss is the one who wants you." The bulky man stepped aside and into the room to reveal a more normal sized man. He carried himself like a noble as he approached me.

"I am the former Lord of Sui. You lovely ladies are here, as part of a plot against Prince Izana."

I had heard about what happened between Prince Izana and Lido & Sui, but I didn't think they would be stupid enough to try and get revenge. As someone who had sparred with him, all trying to get revenge was going to get you, was more pain.

"You see, when I heard about the failed attempt of Lido's plans, I stepped back and bided my time, making sure my plan was perfect. I knew the prince had to court someone eventually, so I waited… "

"That's all fine and dandy, but why did you take both of us?" I snapped.

"Your red headed friend here was just a bonus. I'm sure that once her hair grew out, I could fetch a nice price for it."

"You bastard! You're going to regret ever touching us!"

"Continue to talk like that, Lady Rin, and you'll get what's coming to you."

I decided to shut my mouth. Even though I knew anything they did to me would come back and bite them, I also knew I had to be at my best if Shirayuki and I were going to escape.

"Itsuki!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Send this letter to Prince Izana. Tell the messenger to deliver it to his hands personally; I want to hear about the look on his face when he reads it."

"Right away, Boss." Itsuki took the letter and promptly left the room.

"I must say, Lady Rin, you are much lovelier, then I thought you would be." The Lord admitted, as he walked up to me and placed his hand on the side of my face. "It almost makes me hope, that the Prince refuses my offer. Then I could make you mine and still get what I want."

His touch disgusted me. It made me want to vomit, so I did the next best thing, I spat in his face. After the shock of my action wore off, he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"I wouldn't be yours, even if you were the last man in the world, you pampered, thumb suckin', crud bucket!"

Pain shot through my face when he slapped me. My feet weren't restrained, so I responded by landing a blow with my leg to his groin. He doubled over in pain.

"I dare you to try assaulting me again, you pig faced baboon!"

"Boss!" Itsuki had returned and helped the Lord stand back up straight.

"I'm fine!" He shrugged off his lackey. "Bind her feet!"

Itsuki did exactly as he was told. Once he was finished, the Lord harshly grabbed my face with one hand and glared at me.

"What's the matter? Were you looking for an easy prize? Sorry, but that's not me." I mocked.

"We'll see about that." he forced a kiss on my lips, then walked away. Now it was only Itsuki, to guard us.

"You shouldn't provoke the Boss like that. He might ask me, to teach you a lesson," he warned, as he leaned against the wall.

I surprised he volunteered the information, but it gave me an idea. His volunteered information indicated that he had a bit of soft spot, either for me or women in general.

"So, what's a big, strong, handsome man like you doing working for a man like that?" I seduced. I had seen enough whores swindle men out of their money, just by using their words, so I had an idea of what to do.

"You think I'm handsome?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! You must have women, falling in love with you, all the time."

"Not really."

"I'm surprised, your face has so much character and that body… it's enough to make a woman swoon." The only reason, I was able to pull off a convincing act, was because I pictured myself saying these things to Prince Izana someday.

"T-Thank you."

Awe, I was making him blush. I had him exactly where I wanted him.

"You haven't been with a woman, have you, Itsuki?"

"N-No. Work has u-usually kept me too busy."

"Come here, Itsuki. I want to tell you something."

He obeyed and came closer to me.

"Do you want to know what women really want?"

His face went red as he nodded.

"Come closer."

He leaned in so that I could whisper into his ear.

"Women want to be treated like a treasure. Something to be valued and protected. You do that, and you could have any woman you wanted."

"H-How do I do that?" he swallowed hard and his breathing was shallow.

"I would be ever so grateful if you would loosen my bonds just a wee bit. They're hurting me."

"I-I don't know."

"Please...you wouldn't want to give me back to my lover injured, would you?"

"I s-suppose not." He reached up and began to loosen my bonds.

I blew on his neck, for some added seduction. I didn't know why it worked, but I had seen the whores do it, to drive the men wild, before leading them away.

The only reason I know is because the pirates I had been with, had tried several times, to get me laid. One had even shoved me into a room with a whore. I confided in her that I was a woman and that I wasn't interested. In return for my honesty, she told me about some tricks, I could use if I found myself in a sticky situation. Since we had a whole hour together, she was able to go through a lot.

When Itsuki had finished loosening my bonds, he gazed at me.

"Thank you, that's much better."

"Anything for you, Lady Rin."

"Then, would you be a dear and get me a drink of water? I'm parched."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Once we were alone, I quickly freed my hands and feet then helped Shirayuki.

"Where did you learn to seduce like that?"

"You don't want to know. Let's go, before he gets back."

"Alright."

We snuck around and avoided several guards on the way. I did take out two so that Shirayuki and I could dress in their clothes. I made sure both men were a little bigger than we were so that the clothes would fit. Shirayuki was small enough in the bust that the baggy shirt would hide it, but I had to quickly try and bind myself.

Once our disguises were complete, we freely wandered till we found the entrance. Finally, we were outside. I made the excuse that we were going to patrol the perimeter and as soon as we were out of sight, we went into a full sprint. After running a good distance, we stopped and took a break.

"Shirayuki, do you have any way to let Prince Zen know where you are?"

"I had a walnut stone, but it was in my bag that was left behind."

I looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was setting. I walked over to a sturdy tree and inspected it.

"How good are you at climbing trees?"

"I'm decent."

"Alright. Get in the tree." I didn't mean to order it, but I didn't feel like I had time to be nice. If we had been pursued, we needed to get off of the ground.

Shirayuki quickly did as I asked, then I followed her up the tree.

"How far do you want me to go?"

"About half way up."

Once we reached our mark, we both did our best to get comfortable.

"Tomorrow morning I'll climb to the top and see if I figure out where we are."

"Don't you think the Lord of Sui will come looking for us?"

"I'm sure he's searching everywhere right now, but they rarely think to look up. No one expects nobility to be able to climb trees. Try and get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens."

"Alright."

I waited till Shirayuki was sound asleep before I allowed myself to doze. I made sure, I didn't fully fall asleep because I didn't want my nightmares giving us away. Thankfully, the night was uneventful and the sun finally began to grace the morning sky. I woke up Shirayuki and then climbed to the top of the tree. It was a far distance off, but I could see Wistal due north. I climbed back down to Shirayuki, then we both climbed down to the ground.

"Were you able to figure out which way we need to go?"

"Yeah, north."

"But doesn't that take us back to where the Lord of Sui is hiding?"

"Yes, but we're going to have to try."

Shirayuki nodded.

"Before we go… I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" She looked at me with concern.

"If they find us, no matter what happens I need you to keep running. Don't stop till you find Prince Izana or Prince Zen."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, they can't kill me, if they want their plan to work. Plus, I have a sword now. They won't be able to recapture me easily."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Trust me, Shirayuki, I have a better chance of being found if you are able to tell the Princes where I am."

"Alright."

"Now let's get going."

The two of us walked for a while and it wasn't long till my prediction of being found, came true.

"You really shouldn't have run off like that. Now I'm going to have to think about what to do for a punishment."

I drew my sword. "Shirayuki, run!"

"Right!"

I heard her take off, as I made sure no one followed her. Several men surrounded me and the battle began. Swords clashed for about an hour, but because I wasn't used to fighting this many opponents, I eventually was defeated. They roughly dragged me back to the mine, I had been kept in before.

"This time, I'm going to make sure you don't get away." The noble stated.

He tied my hands individually, but still above my head like before. My feet were bound again, only, this time, it was tighter. I winced at the pain, as he tightened them. Then there was a slap across my face, then another to the other side.

"Itsuki!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Break her spirit."

"Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7: False Promise of Freedom

When I came to, every part of me ached. One pain that stood out more than the others was the pain in my shoulder. Even though my arms were above my head, I could tell that my right shoulder wasn't in its normal place.

"I think you overdid it a bit. I asked you to break her spirit, not beat her till she was senseless." I saw the Lord scolding Itsuki.

"Sorry, Boss."

"'Sorry', doesn't fix our situation! We have to move. If we keep her tied up like this she's just going to get worse. Prince Izana might not agree to our deal if she looks like this. Take a horse, go into town and kidnap a physician. Bring them to site B so they can fix her up there."

"Yes, sir."

I tried to say something, but I was in too much pain to really say anything.

"I see you're awake. Good."

I tried to curse at him, but again nothing came out.

"Men! Get in here!"

Instantly, two men appeared from around the corner.

"Untie her and take her to my horse. We're moving to site B."

The men quickly did as they were told and it was no time before I was lying on my stomach, draped over the back of the horse. It was night time, as we traveled, which made it difficult to see where we were headed. By about lunch time, the next day, we had arrived at an old mansion.

I was then dragged into one of the rooms and flopped on the large bed. Each of my hands and feet were tied to a corner of the bed frame. I was completely helpless. I felt myself pass out from the pain.

I awoke again and cried out in pain when my shoulder was put back into place. I clenched my eyes shut from the pain. I then felt a hand touch my side. Not only was there pain, but I assumed the worst and tried to move the hand away. Unfortunately, my good arm was still restrained.

"Be still, Lady Rin, I'm just checking your ribs."

I managed to open my eyes and was happily surprised to see the physician that had examined me for Prince Izana. I relaxed a bit.

"I'll need you to leave for the next part of the exam." he said to the Lord.

"I'm fine right here."

"I need to make sure she wasn't soiled by your men."

"Oh… okay, let me know when it's done." The Lord quickly exited the room.

I tensed a bit, I didn't want that exam again.

"It's alright, Lady Rin. I'm not going to do it, I just needed to get rid of them, but please tell me, have they done anything like that to you?"

I shook my head.

"Good…"

"Shirayuki…?" I managed to get out.

"She's fine. I examined her yesterday when Prince Zen brought her back to the castle. Prince Izana is still out looking for you."

I relaxed again. I knew Prince Izana was smart, so hopefully he would be able to follow the tracks made by the horses they used to get here.

"I've got some medicine to help with your pain."

He helped me take the medicine, then helped me drink some water to wash it down.

"Thank… you…"

"Anything I can do to help."

"What's…"

"Please don't try and talk, Lady Rin. You have five broken ribs, three on your right side and two on your left."

I gave a slight nod, so he knew I agreed not to talk.

"Now, I have to tell them the exam is done. If I don't they might get suspicious."

I gave him another nod. He rose and opened the door to the room. I just listened, as they had their conversation.

"Well? How long will it take to heal?" The Lord demanded.

"A dislocated shoulder takes around three months to heal. Her broken ribs, along with the moderate internal bleeding, should take about a month or two."

"That's too long. Can't you do anything, to make the healing go faster?"

"I've already given her some pain medication, but that's all I can do."

"There's gotta be something more you can do to help the healing!" The Lord growled.

"If you wanted her in good condition, then maybe you shouldn't have let your man beat her in the first place."

"Watch your tone doctor! Or you will be the next one, who needs treating."

"Forgive me, Lord of Sui, but if you have no further need of me, then I'll be going."

"You won't be going anywhere. You are going to stay here till I'm done with you. Until then, You are going to stay in this room and make sure her health stays on the uprise." The Lord closed the door then locked it from the outside.

"Well, it looks like I get the pleasure of your company a bit longer, Lady Rin."

A few days went by and I was still stuck in the bed. I was getting sick of being defenseless, but there was nothing I could do. Today however I was paid a special visit. It was only me in the bedroom. The physician had been moved to another room.

"Lady Rin." came a whispered voice.

I turned my head to the window where I had heard the voice coming from, it was Prince Zen.

"Prince Zen, what are you doing here? Where's Prince Izana?"

"I'm here to let you know that we're working on a plan. There's too many of them to sneak you out now… You've been hurt…"

"Yes, some broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. They kidnapped a physician to heal me. It's the same one Prince Izana asked for. I think they intend to kill him once I'm well."

"That makes things more difficult but as it stands right now, we are planning to rescue you when we meet for the exchange in a month."

"Is there anything I can do to help you from in here?"

"With your injuries, I wouldn't risk it."

"Alright, you should go now. I wouldn't want them to catch you."

"Okay, I'll see you in a month."

A month passed more quickly than I expected. I was getting excited to see Prince Izana again. My hands were tied behind my back and I was roughly led out to where the former Lord had mounted a horse.

They draped me over the back of the horse like I was just a grain or something that wasn't worth it's own horse and they placed a sack over my head. This, of course, didn't help my right shoulder trying to heal from being dislocated.

After about a half a day, we finally stopped. The bag was removed from my head and I was pulled off the horse. My bonds were kept in place, probably because they knew I could wield a sword and I would try to escape. The Lord firmly grabbed my arm.

We waited about a half an hour and then Prince Izana and Prince Zen arrived. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I knew that Prince Izana would fight for me. Not just because he was courting me, but also because it was the right thing to do. The Lord tightened his grip on my arm.

"Hand her over." Prince Izana demanded in a cool voice.

"Not until I see the money and the papers saying that I'm reinstated!"

"It's cute how you still think you're in control." Prince Zen poked fun.

Suddenly, an arrow shot one of the Lord's men.

"Attack! Kill The Princes!" The Lord shouted and his men went into full action.

Swords clashed. A few more arrows hit their mark. Prince Izana and Prince Zen were completely owning the Lord's men. You'd think they were one person with how well they fought together. There were several opponents so that's why it was taking them awhile.

I felt the Lord pull me close to him and place his sword against my throat.

"Prince Izana!" he demanded the Prince's attention.

Prince Izana cut down the last man and turned his attention towards me and the Lord.

"Let her go!" It was an order.

"NO! I need you to suffer!"

Fear was coursing through my body. He was going to kill me, I knew it.

"I'm keeping her with me until you agree to my terms!" The Lord continued to ramble. "You're going to let me leave! And I'm taking her with me!" He began to back up and take me with him. Izana, Please Stop Him!

He continued to drag me back then threw me over the horse, quickly and tightly secured me with rope, then took off.

"Izana!" I called out in panic. I was completely unable to defend myself.

"Quite!"

No! I was not going to be quiet! "IZA…!"

I felt pain in my head then everything went black.

When I woke again, I was on my side, my hands were still tied behind my back, and my feet were tied too. I struggled against the ropes.

"Don't even bother. I know how to tie a knot sweetheart. There's no way you're getting out of those."

I looked and saw the Lord sitting by a campfire. I took a better look around and saw that I was in a cave. Nothing looked familiar.

"Is a title really so important to you?" I asked boldly.

"Of course it is! My wife ran off with another man after we lost our wealth! I lost the love of my life so the least I can do is make him suffer. I don't care what that costs me!"

I remembered feeling like that. When I killed the men that slaughtered my mom and my sister, I felt like I accomplished something great or like I was a wielder of justice. In the end, however, I felt awful for ending the lives of those men.

"Revenge isn't going to make you feel better." I stated.

"What do you know about revenge?!"

I decided to open up and maybe he would see reason. "More than you realize. My mother and sister were killed in front of me when I was a child. I..."

"Shut up!"

So much for that idea.

"You just don't want to hear what I have to say because you know that I'm right."

I got a slap across my face.

"I said, shut up!"

I decided it would be best to be silent now. I heard the Lord start to mumble to himself. I couldn't make anything out but it sounded like he was going crazy.

"That's it…" he said loud enough for me to hear. "That's the perfect way to get back at the Prince!"

I quickly became paralyzed with fear. Was this man going to kill me? He pushed me onto my back and positioned himself on top of me, which was uncomfortable because my hands were tied and with the way I was laying now, pain was escalating in my shoulder.

He placed his face uncomfortably close to mine and gave me an evil grin. He gently grabbed some of my hair and smelt it.

"W-What do you plan to do?" I trembled.

"I'm going to make it so that Prince Izana won't ever come near you." He gave me a firm and very unwanted kiss.

When the kiss broke, I spat in his face. "If you think you can take me that easy, you'd better guess again you pig faced baboon!"

I got another slap across the face.

"I'm not going to try it now. I'm going to wait until we cross the border. Then Prince Izana won't be able to chase after you." He got off of me and went back to his place by the fire. "Get some sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us."

The next day, he sat me on the horse and then he mounted in front of me. We took off full speed. I was actually happy for the quick pace because that meant more obvious tracks for Prince Izana to follow. Unfortunately, that meant that we would reach the border faster too.

Night fell and we just crossed the border and were now entering a town. We arrived at the nearest brothel and the Lord knocked on the door. A woman with hazelnut hair and green eyes answered the door. She was dressed for her profession.

"I brought the girl." he said simply.

"Come in, m'lord." She ushered us in and led us to a secluded room.

"So will you give me the price I asked for?"

"Calm down, I have to look at her first and for crying out loud, man! Untie her!"

The Lord did as he was told. The woman looked me over.

"Let me see you. Take off your clothes."

I froze. "I-I…"

"I didn't ask you to speak, I asked you to remove your clothes. Now are you going to do it? Or do I have to do it for you?"

I didn't have a choice. I slowly removed all of my clothing but then I tried to cover myself.

"Arms by your sides and stand up straight!" the woman ordered.

I sheepishly did as she commanded. She studied me. It felt like I was under a microscope. The former Lord was leaning against the wall and had a evil smirk on his face as he also gawked at my body. I felt like a piece of meat on auction or something. If I'd had a sword, then I could try and free myself from this situation, but there was no way I could. Even if I had a sword, I doubt I would have been able to lift it because of my shoulder.

"So? Will you give me the asking price?" the Lord asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think she's worth what you're asking." the woman replied.

"There is one more thing…"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I would like to be the first to have her. I don't need her trained, I just want to be the first."

"Then I'll give you a little less to cover the cost of you using a room."

"Done."

This could not be happening to me! I was just sold to work as a whore… I didn't see a way out of this. Prince Izana would probably hesitate once he saw we went across the border. I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again. I felt a tear leak out of my eye.

"Come back tomorrow night and I'll make sure she's ready for you."

"I'll be here." The Lord said as he walked out of the room.

"You can get dressed now." The woman informed.

I quickly got dressed but I still felt like I was naked.

"Now! I'm going to tell you the rules, so pay attention because I will not repeat myself. Number One, you will address me as Mistress or Ma'am. Number Two, you will take any man who comes to you looking for service, whether here or out on the road. If he pays then you give it. And Number Three, if you break these rules then you answer to me."

I was unclear about what she meant by the last one but I was sure that I didn't want to find out. I simply nodded to her so she knew that I heard her.

"Come with me." She ordered.

I listened and we made our way upstairs and entered a room where one of the working girls and her client were just finishing getting re-clothed.

"Out!" The Mistress ordered the man.

He quickly ran off.

"Kimi, this is a new girl. Show her as much as you can in one night, she has a client booked for tomorrow."

"Yes, Mistress."

The Mistress turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's your name new girl?"

"R-Rin." I couldn't believe I was in this mess. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to wake up like I did from my nightmares and see Prince Izana there or to have my father hold me in his arms. I didn't want anything to do with this.

I began to cry. I wanted to maintain my composure but I just didn't have the strength to do it anymore.

"Rin?"

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the blonde-haired and brown eyed woman.

"Rin, are you here against your will?"

I nodded as I continued to cry.

"Okay… Listen to me…My friends and I have created a team that helps women who don't want to be here, get out… We'll get you out, I promise."

I started to cry harder. It wasn't from pain it was from relief. This woman was going to help me. I felt her arms wrap around me in a hug. I began to feel like there was hope again.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unlikely Friend

The next day, I told Kimi my situation and everything that had happened. I left out the part about Izana being a Prince and just referred to him by his given name. I hoped that if Kimi ever met Prince Izana that he would understand. Once everything was explained, Kimi thought for several moments before she spoke.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as you're nobility, I'm not going to let you become defiled. You need to stay pure for Izana. So… from what I can tell, this former Lord isn't going to stop till he gets what he wants."

"Yes, that's right."

"Let him do everything that he wants to you, except the deed itself. Then I'll…"

Kimi was cut off by the door being opened and the former Lord was ushered in by the Mistress.

"Is she dressed to your liking?" The Mistress asked.

I was wearing one of Kimi's dresses which showed off my bust and the skirt stopped just above my knees. I felt so vulnerable wearing such a thing. It was the sort of thing I only wanted my husband to see me in on the wedding night.

"Yes."

"Then I'll leave you to it." The Mistress closed the door.

The Lord quickly grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and forced his mouth onto mine. I didn't like this one bit, but I had no choice in the matter. I had to trust that Kimi knew what she was doing and that she had a plan.

I did my best to ignore the Lord as his hands explored my body. I trembled at his touch, it disgusted me. I closed my eyes to try and block it out. After what felt like forever, the Lord removed my undergarment from my lower half and then exposed himself to begin, but he froze.

I opened my eyes and I saw that Kimi had a dagger pressed flat up against his sensitive area as if to remove his package.

"Alright m'lord, you've had your fun now get off of her." Kimi ordered.

"How dare…"

Kimi moved the blade closer to his exposed self.

"If you really have to finish then take me. I'll be a much better lay than her, I promise."

The Lord got off of me and I quickly got out off the bed.

"Then get over here." He demanded.

Kimi removed her knife and placed it back in it's hiding place then she did as he asked.

Once the deed was done, Kimi drew her knife again and pressed it against him again.

"If the Mistress asks, you are going to tell her that Rin was the one you had. If you don't I'll hunt you down and cut this off so you can never enjoy a woman again. Do you understand me?"

He gave a hasty nod.

"Good. Now get out of here. I never want to see your face again." She removed the blade. I could swear I felt wind as the former Lord dashed out the door.

I sat in a chair and trembled. Kimi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll make sure no other man touches you."

"B-But how can you?"

"I'm one of the top women here. It's expensive to get me. You on the other hand, are lower in price so when they come in and expect to get you, I'll offer to take them instead."

"But won't the men go and talk about it?"

"I'll tell them not to."

"You really think they'll listen?"

"Sweetie, I've been at this a long time. They'll listen."

"Alright then."

"Here." Kimi handed me a sheathed dagger. "I think you'll need this more than I do. You know how to use a blade, right?"

"I'm more used to a sword but I think I can figure it out. What about you? Doesn't giving this to me leave you without a weapon?"

"I'll get another one."

Kimi then showed me how to conceal the dagger but still have it easily accessible. If I was wearing a dress, it got tied around my thigh. If I was wearing men's clothes, then it was tied around my hips and it was held against my back and the handle would be hidden by the shirt. Since I was wearing a dress, it got tied around my thigh.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Izana to come and get you." Kimi reassured.

"I don't know if he knows where to look."

"He does. I sent one of my girls out last night and she gave him a message telling him exactly where you are."

"You did it that quickly?"

"We aren't that far from the border and as I told you, we work on getting girls out that don't want to be here."

"Do you want to be here?"

"I don't mind it. I came here of my own free will because I couldn't find any other way to make some money."

"Would you leave if you could?"

"No, what I'm doing here, helping girls like you, makes it all worth it."

There was a silence.

"So, how long do think it will be till your knight in shining armor comes to get you?"

"I don't know, it depends on if he chooses to go through official channels to come get me."

"He must be an important man if he has to go through all of that."

"He is and I love him."

"Then all the more reason for us to get you two back together."

Two whole months went by and Izana still hadn't come. I was starting to feel like he'd assumed I had been soiled and that he no longer wanted me. I killed my time by practicing with the dagger, that is, when Kimi didn't have a client to tend to. Because I was supposed to be 'in training', I needed to be in the room while it happened. Even with being here for two months, I still found it awkward.

I was currently practicing with my dagger. It was easy enough to use while I had a hurt shoulder. It didn't have the same weight a sword had. It took some getting used to but now I was beginning to get the hang of it. Thankfully my shoulder was healed now so when I could I would be able to grab a sword again.

"You really practice with that thing a lot." Kimi observed.

"And I'm not as good with it as I want to be. I want this to be an extension of me so that my actions are instinctive."

"Are you going to kill the man that brought you here?"

"I haven't decided yet…" A large piece of me wanted to kill him but part of me also felt like the honour should be Izana's, that is, if he was still coming to get me.

I sheathed the dagger and sat in a chair.

"He's coming, Rin."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he sent this." Kimi handed me a letter.

"When did this come?!" I quickly took it and examined it.

"Late last night."

I hastily opened it. It read:

 _My dear Rin,_

 _I have not given up on you. A friend of yours tells me that you are being well taken care of. I tried going through official channels, but I have been ignored. I have been putting a plan together and it is almost complete. I will be using an alias to enter the country, Lowen. Remember it and call me by that name when I get to you. I will get to you. Wait for me._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Izana._

He's still coming! I was foolish to think that he would leave me.

"Judging by that look on your face, I would say good news?"

"Yes. He's coming for me and he's asked me to refer to him as Lowen."

"Does he need us to do anything?"

"No, he's just ask that I wait for him."

"Then we'll wait, but I'm going to prepare an escape route in case things go south."

"Thank you, Kimi."

"It's what I do."

Just then there was a knock at the door, another client entered the room and Kimi did her thing.

A whole week went by and I anxiously waited for Lowen to show up. I told myself everyday that he was coming for me. I was currently practicing with my blade as I recited the name Lowen over and over in my head to make sure I wouldn't mess it up when I saw him.

There was another knock on the door, there had been three men to come in already, and it wasn't even noon yet. I sheathed my dagger so that it was hidden from view and I walked over to the window to try and distract myself from what would happen next.

"Hello handsome, what's your name?" Kimi always asked that to make the men feel like she cared.

"Lowen, but I'm not here for you."

My heart leapt in my chest as I heard Izana use his alias. I spun around to make sure it wasn't a trick. It wasn't! He was actually here!

"Lowen!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. I know it was improper, but I didn't care. The man I loved was here just like he said he would be. His strong arms wrapped around me and even though I knew we weren't out of this yet, I felt safe.

"It's nice to finally meet the knight in shining armor." Kimi said.

"Is that what she's been calling me."

"No, just my way of referring to you. I'll keep watch and give you two some time to talk. If I bang on the door with my foot it means someone is coming and you'll have to make it look like something else is actually going on."

I blushed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Thanks, Kimi."

She left.

"So what's the plan?" I looked up into his eyes with my arms still around his neck.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Depends on the height… you have us jumping out the window, don't you?" There was no other reason for him to ask such a question.

He just smiled at me.

"That's what I thought."

There was bang on the door.

Crap!

Lowen acted quickly. He picked me and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and harshly began kissing me and exploring my body with his hands. I was blushing like crazy but I knew we needed to make this look convincing if it was the Mistress that was coming in.

The door opened and we continued our crude makeout session.

"It looks like you're right. She is getting the hang of it. Well done, Kimi, as always."

"Thank you, Mistress."

The door closed again.

"She's gone. You can stop now." Kimi informed us.

Lowen was surprisingly quick to stop. If I had to guess, it was because he didn't want to lose control. He had been getting pretty frisky.

"We need to leave. Now." Lowen ordered.

"Yes, let's go!" I agreed.

"My girls will help keep anyone from following you."

Lowen opened the window and straddled the windowsill

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Kimi?"

"I'm sure, as I said, my work is here. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, Kimi."

"You're welcome. Now go!"

Lowen helped me onto the little roof that protruded from the building that housed the window below. We were only two stories up but the height was still intimidating. He picked me up bridal style and leapt off the roof expertly landing on a well placed horse below. I shifted so I was sitting properly in front of him and he put the stallion into full gallop as we quickly left the brothel behind.

Lowen didn't slow down even for a moment, as a result, we completed our journey in half the time. I was more relaxed now that we were on our way home, but I wouldn't allow myself to fully relax till I was safe in its walls.

We finally arrived and I was immediately taken to the medical wing for examination. After being cleared I went to my room and curled up on the bed. It almost felt strange because I had been away from it for so long.

My mind ran through everything that had happened. As memories forced themselves forward and the tears came flowing down my face. I cried softly at first, but then it just built up from there. I got so worked up that I started to hyperventilate and my whole body shook.

I felt a familiar presence behind me and felt strong arms sit me up and pull me close. I cried into Izana's chest as his arms protected me.


	9. Chapter 9: Attendants & Coronation

The next day, I met with Izana in his office after breakfast. He was busy doing paperwork but looked up when he heard me enter.

"What did you want to see me about, Izana?"

"So, it's only Izana now?"

I tensed a little, I had gotten so used to not using his title. He didn't seem upset, but I figured I'd better apologize. "I'm sorry, my prince, I was only using your given name when I told Kimi who you were to me so she doesn't know you're a prince. I will go back to referring to you properly."

"There's no need. It's refreshing to hear someone other that my mother call me by that name."

I relaxed. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"There are two things: First, I want you with me at all times till I can find an attendant for you. Second, I have been informed that the crown will be passed to me in three months time."

"You're going to be crowned King? That's wonderful!" I got enthusiastic just like I had whenever I heard good news. "I'm not surprised or anything but I am really happy for you!"

Izana smiled at me. "I'm glad you responded that way."

Now I was confused. "Why is my response so important?"

He stood up and walked over to me taking me in his arms. "Because, my dear Rin, once the coronation is done, I would like to make you my wife. If you will accept, of course."

"Of course I accept! Nothing would make me happier! I love you, Izana!"

"And I love you, Rin."

We shared a perfectly romantic kiss, but then Izana had to get back to work.

"What can I do to help?"

"You want to help?"

"I'm going to be Queen, aren't I? So I might as well get a head start on the responsibilities. Plus you want me to stay with you, right? I'm not just going to sit on my hands while you do all the work."

He smiled at me. "Looks like I fell in love with the right woman." He handed me a stack of papers. "Start with these and let me know when you're ready for more."

I went straight to work and it would be nothing but work for the next three months.

Finally, the coronation was done and Izana was now King. Now it was time for the ball. Naturally, Izana was swarmed by nobles wanting to congratulate him. I watched as everyone danced around the room.

"How come you're not dancing?" It was my father's voice.

I stood up to greet him. "Father! It's nice to see you again. How's Akira?"

"Six months pregnant and looking as lovely as ever."

"That's good to hear. Is she here tonight?"

"No, unfortunately. The doctor said she needs to stay in bed now till the baby is born. We've had a few scares."

"Well, I hope that the baby is born on time and healthy! You'll tell her I said hello once you return, I hope."

"Of course. Now, how would you like to dance with your old man?"

"I would love that."

My father and I danced for a few songs and he told me about how Takeo was starting to run through my training course I had in the old barn. My father mentioned that he didn't realize how difficult it actually was, I made it look so easy. I had to giggle at the thought of Takeo trying to run through it.

"So, I imagine you've been busy these past few months, but how is courting with the Prince, I mean King, going?"

"It's going well…" I felt a hand on my shoulder. We stopped dancing and I turned to see Mitsuhide.

"It's time, Lady Rin."

I looked back at my father. "I have something I need to do, but I'll try and talk with you again before you leave."

He gave me a nod.

I followed Mitsuhide to a room on the second floor that lead out to the balcony which overlooked the ballroom. It wasn't long after that when Izana arrived.

"Congratulations, My King." I gave a bow.

"Since when are you so formal?"

I stood up. "I just wanted to congratulate you properly."

"It's not like you."

"Then, congratulations, Izana." I smiled at him. "Is that better?"

"Much. Are you ready?"

"I think so. I'm curious to see my father's reaction."

"Then let's go find out." Izana offered me his arm and I took it.

We walked out of the room and stood at the center of balcony but close to the railings so everyone could see us. Izana clinked his champagne glass to get everyone's attention. The room quickly went silent and all eyes were on us.

"Thank you all for coming! This is a celebration of my becoming your new ruler! I promise to be just and fair!" People applauded in agreement. "My coronation is not the only reason we are celebrating tonight! I would like to introduce to you, Lady Rin! She is the woman who will become my wife and your Queen!" The room filled with applause.

I took Izana's arm as we went down to socialize so people could congratulate us. We were so swarmed I didn't get to talk to my father before he left.

After the ball was over, I went to my room and flopped on my bed still in my dress. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Kiki entered my room and I sat up on my bed.

"Lord Takashi asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you, Kiki." She turned to leave. "Kiki?"

"Yes?" She stopped and faced me again. "Who would you recommend as an attendant?"

"There are several good candidates, I could create a list for you if you would prefer."

"Please."

"You'll have it tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kiki."

She left and I flopped back down on the bed. I opened the letter and read it. My father was happy about my engagement and that he looked forward to the wedding. I folded the letter and placed it on my bedside table and passed out before I could find the strength to get up and get changed.

"AAAAAHHH!" I sat bolt upright. Hot tears flowed down my face as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Lady Rin! Are you alright?!" the guardsman asked as he burst into the room.

"I-I…" My mouth didn't want to cooperate. My whole body shook.

"Don't worry, King Izana is on his way."

My nightmares were now much worse and thanks to my recent adventure, my mind had a whole new mess of memories to play with.

Moments later, Izana came in. He sat on the bed and took me in his arms.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" His voice was so calm.

All I could do was shake my head. I didn't have the strength to tell him about the horror that haunted my sleep.

"Then I'll stay till you're ready for me to go."

I don't know how long he held me and the last thing I remembered was laying my head against him.

I woke up by myself, but I was okay with that. I changed into a casual dress and began my day by working on more paperwork. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Izana called.

The door opened and Kiki stepped in. "Sorry to bother you, Your Majesty. I'm just here to give Lady Rin my recommendations for attendants." She handed me the list.

"Thank you, Kiki."

"You're welcome, Lady Rin." She bowed and took her leave.

"I was taking care of that." Izana said with a sound of irritation.

"I know…" I told him a little shy. "You've just been so busy the past few months… I wanted something to take my mind off of my nightmares."

Izana let out a sigh. "Alright, but run it by me before you make your final decision."

"I will."

I gave the list a quick look over. There were only five names. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

Over the next week, I met with each of the candidates and narrowed it down to two. I stood with them in the training courtyard and addressed them.

"I'm having a hard time deciding which of you I would like to have as my attendant, so I've come up with an idea." They both stood silent and waited for me to continue. "The two of you are going to spar one on one against someone." They both looked confident. "Are you ready to find out who your opponent will be?"

"Yes, M'lady." They said in unison.

"You will each be sparring with…"

"Me." Izana finished as he stepped out from the shadows.

I smiled. I had talked to Izana ahead of time. I figured, this way, he could see for himself how the men fought. He had also done some investigating into each man to be sure they were trustworthy.

Their eyes got big as the King approached. They quickly bowed.

"Who will my first opponent be?" He asked as he removed his cloak and sword then picked up a practice sword.

"Otake, let's see what you can do."

"Yes, M'lady."

I stepped back and watched as each of the men sparred with Izana. He beat the pants off of them of course but winning was never the point. Both of them had skill and would probably be a good challenge for me. Once the second match had concluded, Izana turned his attention to me.

"Either one would do well."

"Haru, I would like you to be my attendant."

"It would be an honor, M'lady."

"Haru, if I'm ever in need of another attendant, you will be my first choice."

Haru bowed and left. I turned back to Otake and Izana.

"There, now that's one less thing to worry about. Shall we get back to work?"

"Yes."

We spent the rest of the day doing paperwork and I was starting to feel better now that I knew I would have someone close by who could stand back to back with me if need be. This wasn't to say that I didn't enjoy being with Izana all the time, but it was only supposed to be until I found an attendant.

I finished my current stack of papers and set them gently on the floor. I stood up and stretched.

"You can be finished for tonight. Try and get some sleep." Izana told me.

"Don't you be staying up too late either. You need it just as much as I do because you've come to soothe me every night."

"I am only doing a few more then I'll retire for the night as well."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Izana."

"Goodnight, Rin."

My new attendant and I began the walk to my room.

"Are you having nightmares, Lady Rin?"

"Yes, I've had them since I was little. They were manageable before but thanks to my recent adventure they've become several times worse."

"I may know of a way to help, if you would like to hear it."

"I would."

"My mom used to have night terrors too. My sister would play the violin for her every night before she fell asleep and every time she woke up. They didn't go away but they became manageable."

"Night terrors?"

"That's what my mom called them. She always said when a nightmare scares you so much you become terrified, it's on a whole 'nother scale."

"Well it certainly makes sense. Does your sister live in Wistal?"

"Yes."

"Would you bring her here? I would love to give your idea a try. I'll stay with the guards just outside my door."

"But the King told you to get some sleep, is it alright if you delay his order?"

"If I don't then I'm sure to have another nightmare, or night terror, as you call it. If this works, then we can all get some much needed rest."

"Very well, once we reach your room I'll go get her."

"Thank you. I'll order the room next to mine be made ready for her."

As soon as we reached my room door, Otake took off to retrieve his sister. I chatted with the guards to pass the time. It was kind of funny to see them get flustered because I was talking with them. Otake returned quicker than expected.

"Lady Rin, may I introduce my sister, Asuka."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Asuka."

"It's an honour, M'lady." She gave a bow.

"Otake tells me you played the violin for your mother to help with night terrors." I liked the term 'night terrors' so I decided I was going to use it.

"Yes, but I believed my music only soothed her because I was her daughter."

"Will you still play for me? I would like to see if it helps."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help the future Queen."

I smiled at her. "Wonderful! Once I'm ready for bed I'll let you know."

She gave me a nod.

I turned to the guards. "Don't call for King Izana tonight unless I say so."

"But, M'lady, he ordered…"

"I know very well what he ordered. If I want to see if this works properly, I can't have him here. Besides, he needs his sleep just as much as I do. I'll make sure King Izana knows this was my idea."

"Very well, M'lady."

I entered my room, quickly got ready for bed, and then let Asuka in. I climbed into bed and let the sweet sound of the violin carry me to sleep.

"NOOOO!" I shot up gasping and sweating, but I wasn't as terrified or uncontrollably sobbing.

"Lady Rin!" The guard burst in.

"I'm alright." I felt my body shake a little from the adrenaline. "Wake Asuka please."

"I'm already here, Lady Rin." Asuka answered as she entered my room.

"That was fast."

"When you do something like this for several years, you kind of always have an ear out for it." I saw her position her violin on her shoulder. "Would you like the same song as before?"

"I don't think it matters, please play what you would like."

"Alright."

The sound of the violin graced the room and lulled me back off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding

The next day, I awoke and I had never felt more rested in my life. I dressed and was brushing my hair in front of my vanity mirror when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called in a cheery voice.

Izana entered and he was not so cheery. He stood behind me and crossed his arms. I expected him to say something but he was silent.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" I toyed.

"This is not a joking matter."

"No, it's not, I'm sorry. But before you get mad let me explain." I put my brush down, stood up, and leaned against the tabletop of the mirror facing him.

"I'm listening."

"Otake mentioned that his mother used to struggle with the same problem. He said that his sister would play the violin to help so I asked her to come and play for me last night."

Izana was silent for a moment. "Did it work?"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door that joined my room to the next one.

"Come in!" I called.

Asuka walked in. "I just wanted to see how-" Her eyes went wide when she saw Izana. "Your Majesty!" She gave a deep bow.

"Are you the one who played the violin for my fiance last night?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She replied as she stood up.

"It really helped, Asuka. Your play the violin beautifully."

"Thank you, I'm glad I could help, M'lady."

"Then, for the time being, you will remain in the palace and continue to play for her." Izana concluded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Anything I can do to help."

Six months went by and finally, all the paperwork had been caught up and preparations for the wedding were complete. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and gazed over myself.

My hair was done up in a beautiful bun with a total of four braids wrapping around the base of it. Little white flowers had also been placed throughout the bun. My dress was an ivory colour with a snug, strapless bodice adorned with several rhinestones. The skirt of the dress was a ballroom style and had rhinestones that looked like they had fallen from the bodice. The train was about three feet long but I didn't mind that. Since my feet wouldn't be seen I wore my boots. If I was going to be in this uncomfortable dress all day I could at least have a decent pair of shoes.

"You look lovely, M'lady," one maid said.

"I agree. The King is going to have his breath taken away when he sees you," another said.

"Thank you. You are very kind."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

My father entered. "How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm not your little girl anymore, that spot is taken by Yui." Akira had her baby three months ago and had asked my father and I if she could name her Yui as a way to remember my sister. Of course, we said yes.

"You're still my little girl and you always will be."

I gave my dad a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We released our hug.

"Now, let's go get you married." My father offered his arm.

As I walked down the aisle and my only focus was Izana. He was dressed in his fanciest royal robes. Because the wedding was taking place outside, the natural light made him look amazing. My heart was beating rapidly with anticipation with each step.

When the time came for our vows I kept my hazel orbs locked with his sapphire ones.

"You have been many things to me. You've been a Prince, a King, a training partner, and most importantly, a friend. You have been there for me like no one else could be. I look forward to being by your side as you guide this wonderful country of ours forward and being a support for you when you need it most. I love you and I vow to be by your side always."

Izana then responded with his vows. "From the first time I met you, you have been… unusual." there were some chuckles, probably from the people who knew me. "You have always trusted me even when times were dire. You are sharp and quick witted like myself and someone who truly tries to understand me. I look forward to ruling this country with a woman like you by my side. I love you and I vow to protect you always."

A tear leaked out of my eye as I smiled at the love of my life.

The rest of the wedding and the reception flew by quickly. I went to my room and was helped out of the dress. Once I was out of it, I dismissed the maids saying that I could do the rest myself. I pulled out a rose red negligée that left little to the imagination. Akira had bought it for me and told me to wear it on the wedding night. I had tucked it in behind my clothes so that no one else would find it.

I put it on and it fit perfectly. I undid my fancy hairstyle so that it fell freely down my back like a waterfall. I then put my long, fully covering, house robe and walked to Izana's room. I lightly tapped on the door.

Izana opened the door and let me in.

My heart started to pound wildly as I heard the door close. The room was beautiful. It had several flowers strategically placed and was dimly lit by only a few candles. My eyes drifted towards the bed. It had a beautiful wooden frame and was made perfectly with blue silk blankets and pillows. I almost didn't want to mess it up.

Izana moved in front of me and placed his hand gently on my cheek as he gazed into my eyes. I noticed he was wearing a royal blue, silk, robe. His kind eyes helped me to relax.

I broke eye contact for a moment as I undid my robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing my red negligée underneath. I looked back up at him and saw him taking in the view.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I blushed.

Izana removed his robe to reveal that he was only wearing blue silk shorts. His chiseled torso was amazing. I knew he had strength, but his perfect body caused my body to heat up.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, very much so."

Izana gently took my hand and led me to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Life As The Queen

A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to post, but here is the final chapter in the story. Keep an eye out for the next story in the series. "Fate Of A Pirate". There aren't any direct ties to this one but there are more stories to come.

The next day, I awoke and saw that Izana was just finishing getting dressed.

"Did I wake you?"

I sat up but kept myself covered with the blanket. "No, I don't think so."

"Good. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

"I slept amazingly, no nightmares to speak of."

Izana sat on the bed close to me. "That's good to hear." He gave me a romantic kiss and then stood up again. "I have an meeting this morning, but I'll have the maids bring your things from the other room. Now that we're married I would like you to sleep beside me every night."

"Thank you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He turned to stood up to leave.

"Izana…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything you need me to do today?"

"There's nothing for you to do till we get to Wilant castle a month from now."

"We're going to Wilant?"

"Yes, I was only here temporarily. Wilant is my home. We stayed here for the coronation and our wedding, but now that those are done, we only need to finish up the paperwork then we can return there."

"Alright, I'll make sure to be ready to go when the time comes."

"Good. Now I must go. I will see you later."

"Right."

Izana left and moments later all of my things from the other room were brought over. I then dressed and headed out to wander the grounds with Otuke close behind.

"Your Majesty!"

I turned around expecting to see someone calling after Izana, but I only saw Prince Zen as he approached me. My new title was going to take some getting used to.

"Prince Zen."

"You don't have to call me by my title anymore now that you're Queen." He explained.

"Alright, but only you call me Rin when we're only meeting casual like this. You're my brother now."

"Fair enough."

"Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you knew how long you'll be staying in Wistal."

"Why? You that anxious to get rid of us?" I teased.

"No! That's not it! I…"

"Oh calm down Zen, I was just teasing."

"Oh…"

"We leave in about a month. Izana wants to get back to Wilant."

"I figured he wouldn't want to stick around long." Zen seemed a little disappointed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you, Shirayuki and I all go on a picnic?" We would have to bring the attendants too, of course, but it would be a nice way to spend some time together.

"That sounds like fun. When do you want to go?"

"How about today for lunch?"

"Sounds good. I'll let Shirayuki know."

"Alright! I'll see you at lunch."

Lunch time came around and the three of us, with our attendants, went about a half an hour walk outside the castle walls. We found a beautiful clearing that looked like it was meant for a picnic. We set our baskets down and got everything set up. I had changed into my men's clothes for the outing because it was the most comfortable thing for me to wear.

We all ate our lunch and chatted about everything under the sun. Shirayuki gave us a lecture on a new herb she was working with. Zen talked about the training with the birds and I just listened.

There was a rustle that caught everyone's attention. My heart pounded as I intently stared at the bush waiting for a stalker to leap out. More rustling… and then… a bunny? I relaxed but the attendants were still on guard. Something was off. I was about to ask what it was.

Suddenly! " **DIE!** "

A man leapt from some nearby bushes and was coming straight for me with sword headed straight for my heart! There was no time to dodge! I braced myself for his sword then Otake quickly deflected the blade and knocked the man down. Kiki and Mitsuhide went to Zen's side and Obi to Shirayuki's.

Once my shock wore off, I looked at the man. He was scraggly looking and his clothes were tattered and torn. I smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

I stood up and walked over to him, placing one hand on my dagger that was tied behind me, and I looked down at him.

"Why would you want to kill me?"

"Because! King Izana deserves to know my pain!"

His way of speaking sounded familiar. I looked into his eyes and I finally realized who this was.

"You're the former Lord of Sui, aren't you?"

"That's right, wench!"

"Watch your tongue! You are speaking to the Queen of Clarines!" Okate scolded.

"I don't care! **I'm going to kill her!** " He stabbed Otake with a hidden blade and lunged at me. Because he attacked Okate first, I was able to read his movements. I pulled my dagger out and sliced him across the throat before he could deliver a blow to me.

The Crazy Lord was dead.

I ran over to Otake and put pressure on the wound in his side.

"We need to get him to the castle!"

Zen quickly crafted a stretcher and everyone worked together to get him back to the castle. Once there, the medical team went to work quickly. I went and washed my hands and when I came back out, Izana was there with his arms crossed and gave me a stern look.

"I wasn't trying to get killed. Honest." I joked as I held up my hands in surrender.

"This is not a time to be joking!" His voice boomed. I had never heard such a tone from him.

"I'm sorry…"

"What were you thinking?! Now that you are Queen, you can't just run off whenever you feel like it!"

I felt horrible. I didn't mean to make him worry so much. Becoming Queen was a lot harder than I expected it to be. I didn't know how to respond because I knew he was right.

He let out a sigh. "What of the assailant?"

"Dead." I replied. "It was the former Lord of Sui."

"You mean he came after you again?!"

"Yes but it's done now. I killed him with my dagger." I decided to leave the part out about the Lord almost killing me first. At least for now.

"How did Otake get injured?"

Or I would have to tell him now…

"After he deflected the sword that could have killed me, he stood between me and the Lord. The Lord attacked him to get him out of the way and then he charged at me again. That's when I killed him."

Izana put his hand to his face and massaged his temples.

"I'm sorry… I should have thought things through more clearly. I-"

Izana pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and a few tears ran down my face. I loved him and I hurt him by acting foolishly. I will never do something like this again.

The rest of the month passed quickly and we were soon on our way to Wilant. Once we arrived there was a thin blanket of snow on the ground. It was beautiful! I had never seen snow before! The chill nipped at my nose and the snow crunched under my feet as I walked. Our children are going to love playing in this.

We went inside and got settled in. It was still weird for me to not think of my room as my own anymore, but I loved having Izana there every night. Once everything was put away, Izana and I headed to the dining hall for dinner.

We opened the doors and I was happily surprised to see my family there. I went over and gave everyone a hug then we sat down and began to eat.

"Rin, will you tell me another one of your stories?!" Takeo enthused.

"Maybe after dinner."

"Okay… I wish I didn't have to wait to see you in order to hear them."

"I know but it can't be helped."

There was a silence.

"You Could Write A Book!" Takeo shouted.

I choked on my food a little because he startled me.

"Sorry." He immediately apologized.

"It's fine, Takeo. And actually, a book isn't a bad idea. I can title it 'Pirate Ron's Revenge'. What do you think?"

"That would be so awesome!"

"I won't give my name as the author though. I want people to read it and enjoy it as a story. I don't need more attention than I'm already getting now that I'm Queen."

"That's a wise decision." Izana input.

I was happy that he agreed. That meant I could actually do it.

Later that night I poured myself into writing and six months later, the book was published.

Three years after Izana and I had been married, and two years after Zen and Shirayuki finally tied the knot, we had a physician confirm that I was indeed pregnant. It was a complete shock because we had been told that I was unable to have kids after we tried for a year.

"This is a miracle so I suggest you take extra precautions. Otherwise, you may lose it." It was the physician that Izana had originally requested when our courtship started. Izana and Zen had managed to get him out safely before they met up with me for the 'exchange'."

"What do you suggest?" I asked worried.

"Stay in bed. Take it easy till the baby is ready to come."

"I guess I'll be reading a lot."

"Nice to see you taking my advice, Your Majesty. Many women still insist on working." The physician stood up. "I will be back every month to check on progress. If anything happens in the meantime, please send for me."

"We will. Thank you." Izana said.

The physician left and Izana and I were alone.

"Who would have thought I would actually get pregnant?! I am so happy right now!"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I was surprised Zen and Shirayuki got pregnant so fast. Their little one will be about one now right?"

"That's right."

"I wish they would let us visit."

"You know that's not possible right now."

"I know. It will be nice to see our little bundle of joy."

"I agree."

Around nine months later, I was in active labour and was more than ready to deliver the baby.

"Just one more push, Your Majesty!" The physician encouraged.

I gave one more push as instructed and out came a beautiful baby.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. It's a boy."

They placed my son on my chest and gave him a quick wipe down. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Tears filled my eyes as my heart filled with love for this new life I had just brought into the world.

I covered myself up and told the physician that he could let Izana in now. Izana entered and his eyes rested on me holding our baby.

"It's a boy, Izana."

He drew closer and I handed him the baby. For the first time, I saw a tear escape his eye.

"Did the two of you have a name picked out?" The physician asked.

"We decided on Keno if it was a boy, right my love?" I only referred to Izana this way in tender moments like this. It wouldn't have been appropriate at any other time.

"Yes, Keno it is."

 **The End**


End file.
